The many tools that have been suggested for shaping and conditioning the tips of cue sticks all suffer from shortcomings. They do one or two jobs, but fail to do everything that cue stick users desire. For example, they lack satisfactory tools for trimming side edges of cue tips without scuffing the cue tip ferrule. They also lack a quick and effective way of forming indentation holes to better retain chalk on the cue tip. Even when previously suggested tools do some of the operations that are desired, they often fail to work as well as users would prefer. They also need improvement in packaging all the necessary tools compactly in a belt clip holster.